sweet moment
by okok5sosqwpolkasmnzx
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka bertemu di kampus yang sama. Mereka juga tinggal di apartment yang sama. Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka? check this out!
1. chapter one

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : M**

 **Cast : sasusaku**

 **Warning : Hard Lemon 18**

 **Sakura POV**

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke sofa depan tv. Rasanya lelah sekali setelah mengikuti kelas seharian. Jadwalku full hari ini. Mungkin segelas coklat hangat bisa membuatku rileks.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur. Apartmentku hanya memiliki 3 ruangan, yaitu ruang tamu, kamarku dan dapur. Ini adalah hadiah dari ayah setelah aku lulus SMA. ayah memang mengajarkan anak-anaknya hidup mandiri. Namun mereka sering menghubungiku kadang mengunjungiku bersama ibu di sela-sela kasibukannya.

Saat aku mengaduk coklat hangatku tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memelukku dari belakang. Dari bau parfumenya aku sudah tahu itu siapa. Kepalanya masuk ke ceruk leherku. Nafasnya terasa hangat di kulit leherku, hidungnya menggesek kulitku membuatku geli.

"stop it Sasuke!" bukannya berhenti malah semakin menjadi. Lidahnya menyapu kulit leherku membuatku mengerang.

"sshhh Sasu lepas" aku berusaha melepas pelukannya. Kekuatan Sasuke lebih besar, dia semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Biarkan seperti ini dulu Sakura". Ujarnya dengan posisi yang sama namun sekarang aku melihat dia memejamkan mata.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Aku ada kelas tambahan tadi". Uchiha Sasuke, dia adalah kekasihku. Kami menjalin hubungan baru 5 bulan. Dia adalah seniorku di kampus. Usia kami terpaut 2 tahun.

"Mau aku buatkan coklat hangat?" tawarku.

"No. Only you who can warming me"

"Jangan menggodaku Sasuke" aku memutar bola mata malas.

"Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" ucapnya dengan nada datar. Namun pipiku panas mendengarnya. Dia memutar tubuhku menghadapnya kemudian mencium kening, mata, pipi, dan yang terakhir melumat bibirku.

Aku memejamkan mataku menikmati ciumannya. He's a good kisser.

Dia menggendong tubuhku ala bridal style ke arah ruang tamu.

Kemudian dia duduk di sofa dan aku duduk di pangkuannya membelakanginya. Kami sama-sama menghadap ke tv.

Dari belakang dia mengecap pundakku yang terekspos karena aku hanya menggunakan tanktop. Sedangkan tangannya berusaha melepas hotpantku. Aku membantunya dengan mengangkat sedikit bokongku agar memudahkan. Kemudian dia mengangkat tanktop ku ke atas memperlihatkan bra hitam ku.

"ahhh" desahanku lolos ketika Sasuke meremas pelan payudaraku dari luar bra.

Karena menghalangi, Sasuke mengangkat braku tanpa melepas kaitannya dan terpampanglah kedua bukit kembarku. Kedua tangannya meremas secara teratur sesekali memelintir putingku. Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke dadanya yang masih terhalang bajunya.

"shhh ahhhhh jangan terlalu kencang" pekikku ketika dia memencet putingku diantara telunjuk dan jempolnya. Tanganku aku letakkan di atas tangannya.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku mencium bibirnya. Dengan senang hati dia menerimanya. Memasukkan lidahnya, mulai mengabsen gigiku, dan mengajak lidahku bermain.

Tangan kanannya turun mengusap perut rataku kemudian semakin turun ke selangkanganku. Sasuke mengusap jarinya di luar cdku.

"aaahhhh Sasuke " desahku menahan kenikmatan.

"Hm?" dia masih memainkan jarinya dari luar membuatku tidak sabar karena yang di dalam semakin basah.

"Masukkannh tanganmuuh" kataku merengek.

"seperti ini?". Dia menyibak ke samping cd ku kemudian memasukkan 2 jarinya ke liangku.

"ohhh yeahh lebih cepat uhhh" dia membuka lebar kakiku menahannya dengan kakinya agar tidak menutup. Kedua jarinya keluar masuk lebih cepat. Tangan kirinya bergantian memainkan payudaraku. Bibirnya membuat tanda di pundakku. Sungguh nikmat, dia pandai memuaskan wanita. Aku berharap aku saja wanita itu.

Tanganku mencengkram bajunya saat puncak kenikmatan menghampiriku. Tubuhku melengkung kemudian desahan panjang keluar dari mulutku.

"aahhhhhhhhhhhhh" akhirnya orgasmeku keluar membasahi tangannya. Tubuhku lemas setelah dilanda orgasme.

Sasuke menarik tangannya keluar dari vaginaku. Aku membalik badan menghadapnya yang sedang menjilati cairanku di jarinya. Apa dia tidak merasa jijik? Aku saja jijik dengan cairanku sendiri.

Sasuke membuka baju polonya terlihatlah roti sobek kotak-kotak dihadapanku.

"Giliranmu Sakura" Sasuke mengecup bibirku singkat.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku kemudian berlutut dihadapan Sasuke . Aku membuka celana jeans dan cdnya. Sasuke membuang nafas lega. Terbebaslah kejantanannya yang mengacung tegak. Sedari tadi mengganjal di pantatku.

Aku menggenggam juniornya dengan kedua tanganku. Kejantananya sangat besar dan panjang masih tersisa yang tidak berada di genggamanku. Aku mulai memijat, mengocok juniornya sesekali memainkan dua bolanya.

"engghhh masukkan kedalam mulutmu" seorang Sasuke memohon kepadaku? aku suka ketika dia mengerang nikmat karena perlakuanku.

Aku memasukkan kedalam mulutku, memainkan lubang kecil di tengah dengan lidahku. Kemudian mengulumnya keluar masuk mulutku dengan cepat.

"Stop Sakura".

Sasuke menuntunku berbaring di atas sofa. Melebarkan kakiku kemudian mengarahkan juniornya ke selangkanganku. Dia menggesekkan kepala juniornya ke vaginaku. "engggghhh" aku mengerang keenakan saat menyentuh klitorisku.

"Aku masuk" aku mengangguk. Seperti biasa dia selalu meminta ijin jika akan memasukiku.

Blesssssss

"ahhhh" desah kami bersamaan saat dia berhasil memasukiku.

"uggghh kau tetap sempit" Sasuke berdirty talk.

Aku menggerakkan pinggulku memberi kode agar Sasuke bergerak. Dengan irama teratur juniornya keluar masuk di vaginaku.

"oohhh yess Sasuke aahhh lebih cepat" Sasuke memompa lebih cepat keluar masuk. Sofa sampai berdecit karena gerakan Sasuke yang brutal dan cepat.

"ouhhh ya ahh disitu" desahku saat dia menyentuh G-spotku.

"Aku akan keluarhhh" Sasuke memainkan putingku dan menjepitnya keras.

"ahhhhhh Sasukeeeeehhh " aku mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Mataku terpejam, nafasku terengah-engah.

"Aku suka saat kau menyebut namaku saat orgasme" Sasuke mencium dagu turun ke leher sampai ke payudaraku. Dia menyedot puting kananku, tangan kanannya memainkan puting kiri. Hal itu membuat libidoku kembali naik.

"Ingat Sakura aku belum mendapatkannya" oh ya ampun pasti susah mendapat orgasmenya. Kita biasanya bermain 2-3 kali baru dia mendapatkannya. Dia memang sangat kuat dan jantan.

"once again. Aku sudah sangat lelah Sasuke " jawabku menunjukkan wajah semelas mungkin. Sasuke mengusap puncak kepalaku. Yes! Berhasil. Sasuke mengeluarkan juniornya dari vaginaku. Dia turun dari sofa, aku mengikutinya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu menungginglah. Pegangan pada lengan sofa". Aku memposisikan diriku. Sasuke memasukkan juniornya dari belakang.

"ahhhh" rasanya juniornya masuk lebih dalam.

"Aku akan bergerak sedikit liar jika ingin mendapat orgasme"

"ohhh yeah lakukan Sasuke " Sasuke memegang pinggulku supaya tidak ikut bergerak. Ini sungguh nikmat. Kemudian dia memeluk punggungku dan tagannya meremas payudaraku yang bergerak bebas.

"ssshhhh aku akan keluar. Di dalam atau luar?"

"Dalam" jawabku cepat karena aku tidak dalam masa subur.

"aaaahhhhhh" Dalam lima kali hentakan juniornya menekan semakin dalam vaginaku. Kami keluar bersama. Tubuhnya memelukku dengan erat. Kemudian cairan panas keluar menghangatkan perutku. Dia keluar sangat banyak sampai vaginaku tidak mampu menampung cairannya dan meleleh ke pahaku. Kakiku rasanya sangat lelah. Jika saja Sasuke tidak menahanku pasti aku sudah ambruk di lantai.

Karena aku sangat lemas, Sasuke mengangkatku ke sofa dan berbaring memposisikan aku berada di atasnya. Aku langsung ambruk di atas dadanya. Sasuke memasukan juniornya ke vaginaku. Aku mendelik ke arahnya.

"Biar tetap hangat" Aku tidak merespon ucapannya karena aku sudah sangat capek ingin tidur.

"Terima kasih Sakura" Sasuke mencium puncak kepalaku dan memelukku erat.

Review please. Yang mau kasih kritik dan saran silahkan. kalian bebas berkomentar

Thank U (:


	2. Chapter two

Aku mengerjapkan mata terbangun dari tidurku. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke nakas sampingku, sudah jam enam. Aku baru sadar aku sudah berada di kamarku. Sebuah tangan melingkar di perutku. Tangan kanannya digunakan sebagai bantalku. Aku memutar tubuhku yang tadi membelakanginya menjadi menghadapnya.

"Morning Sakura-chan" ternyata dia sudah bangun namun matanya masih terpejam. Dia mempererat pelukannya sampai badan kami yang tidak tertutupi apapun menyatu. Juniornya yang menegang menempel di perutku.

Laki-laki biasa bangun berdua kan?

Kkkrrrrkkk Ah sepertinya cacing di perutku perlu asupan.

"Lapar eh?". Aku hanya tersenyum kikuk menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Ayo bangun. Aku sudah memesan makanan tadi" dia memang sangat peka karena kebetulan bahan makananku habis.

"Kapan kamu pesan? Sejak kapan kau bangun?" Tidak menjawab dia malah mencium bibirku.

"Morning kiss". Dia mencium bibirku sekali lagi.

Ting tong!

Suara bel mengintrupsi kegiatan kami.

"Mungkin itu orderannya. Ayo bangun". Aku bangun kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang. Rasanya masih malas dan lelah untuk beraktivitas.

Dia bangun meregangkan ototnya, ah pasti sangat pegal. Dia mengambil boxernya mencium kilat keningku kemudian berlari keluar untuk membayar delivery.

Aku keluar dari kamar setelah memakai bathrobe sutera tanpa ada kain lagi di dalamnya.

"Kemarilah aku memesan makanan kesukaanmu" Sasuke memindahkan makanan ke piring sementara aku membuat dua gelas susu coklat. Setelah semua siap kami makan dengan lahap karena semalam kita melewatkan makan malam.

"Kau ada kelas hari ini?" tanya Sasuke setelah menghabiskan suapan terakhirnya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

"Jam berapa?"

"Aku ada kelas pagi jam 8" jawabku setelah meneguk habis susu coklatku.

"Aku antar, aku tidak ada jadwal hari ini"

"Baiklah" jawabku singkat. Aku beranjak ke wastafel membersihkan piring kami.

Sasuke menghampiriku memelukku sebentar kemudian berdiri di sampingku.

"Aku kembali ke kamarku dulu" pamitnya kemudian mencium pipi kananku.

"Ya, terima kasih sarapannya" Aku membalas dengan mencium pipi kirinya. Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian berjalan keluar. Apartmentnya berada tepat di sebelah apartmentku. Namun dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di apartmentku. Apartmentnya hanya digunakan sebagai tempat untuk barang-barangnya saja.

Selesai mencuci piring aku berjalan ke kamar mandi membersihkan tubuhku. Setelah selesai aku mengambil jeans dan kemeja mocca bersiap untuk kuliah. Tak lupa aku menguncir kuda rambutku dan memakai flatshoes hitam.

Aku keluar dari kamar melihat Sasuke menonton tv serial kesukaannya, spongesbob squartpants. Dibalik sifatnya yang cool terdapat jiwa kekanakan juga. Dia menoleh saat mendengar derap langkahku yang menghampirinya. Dia mengerutkan dahinya tidak suka melihatku. Apa ada yang salah? Tanyaku dalam hati. Aku berdiri di hadapannya, dia ikut berdiri.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku heran. Namun tidak menjawab dia langsung memelukku. Tidak ada yang bicara karena aku bingung dengan sikapnya. Setelah beberapa menit aku merasa ikatan rambutku terlepas. Aku melepas pelukannya kemudian menatapnya yang sedang tersenyum puas.

"Jangan mengekspos bagian tubuhmu yang menggoda Sakura. Kau bisa membuat laki-laki turn on" katanya sembari merapikan rambutku. Dia sangat berlebihan, aku menatapnya kesal.

"Oh Kami-sama, apa sekarang ada peraturan aku tidak boleh menguncir kuda rambutku Sasuke-kun?" tanyaku geram.

"Tentu. Nanti akan aku masukkan ke peraturan pemerintah jika perlu" jawabnya tanpa dosa.

"Kemarin aku pakai dress diatas lutut tidak boleh. Sekarang apalagi?" tanyaku frustasi. "Pokonya aku mau mengikat rambutku. Ramalan cuaca hari ini panas, nanti gerah"

Saat aku berjalan menuju kamar, Sasuke mencekal tanganku. Dia menarikku sampai menghadapnya kembali. Seringai muncul diwajahnya, pasti ada yang tidak beres.

Dia kembali memelukku, kepalanya berada di leherku. Gawat! Aku mencoba melepas pelukannya namun gagal tenaganya lebih besar. Aku merasa bibirnya mencium leherku kemudian menyecap, menggigit kecil, sampai menyedotnya kuat. "Akhhh" aku mengerang meremas kaosnya. Aku yakin leherku pasti terdapat warna-warna mencurigakan jika orang lain melihatnya.

"Sasuke berhenti!" dia menyudahi kegiatannya sembari tersenyum miring. Dia melihat karyanya puas.

"Dasar brengsek!" umpatku kepadanya. Dia malah mencium kilat bibirku.

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala diatas kepalaku. "Aku akan menutupinya dengan syal" ucapaku tersenyum miring meremehkanya.

Sasuke terdiam kemudian duduk di sofa dengan menyilangkan salah satu kakinya diatas kaki lainnya.

"Mana ada orang memakai syal saat cuaca panas. Sepertinya hari ini kita disini saja seharian, ah aku tidak sabar mengurungmu di kamar bersamaku" benar juga katanya. Wajahnya menyeringai membuatku sedikit takut.

Bersamanya seharian? Astaga, 3 jam saja sudah membuatku susah berjalan karena nafsu buasnya. Oh God membayangkannya sudah membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Aku menghela nafas kasar.

"Baiklah kamu menang. Aku lupa Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan" jawabku pasrah.

"Tentu" Sasuke masih tersenyum miring, aku memutar bola mata malas. "Ayo aku antar ke kampus"

Sasuke menuntunku keluar sambil menggenggam tanganku. Saat di lift kami bertemu dengan temannya, Naruto. Kami biasanya menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk sekedar ngobrol di kafe.

"Hey Teme. Katanya kau tidak ada kelas hari ini?" tanya Naruto basa-basi.

"Iya. Aku hanya mengantar ibu negara" Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arahku yang berada di kanannya.

"Aku juga mau ke kampus, Sakura bareng aku saja. Lumayan kan mengirit bensin" Naruto menaik turunkan alisnya sembari tersenyum lebar ke arahku. Aku tahu dia hanya ingin menggoda Sasuke . Aku memutar bola mata jengah.

"Kau mau mati?! Aku bisa membeli bensin sekalian tangki-tangkinya" jelas Sasuke sewot.

"Kalau begitu aku yang numpang mobilmu bagaimana? Hehehe"

"Boleh. Kau duduk di bagasi tapi, aku tidak mau diganggu" Naruto melotot ke Sasuke sementara aku terkekeh geli mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Tidak usah repot-repot kalau begitu, bye" Sasuke berjalan mendahului kami dengan wajah masamnya.

"Hati-hati Naruto-kun" Aku merasa bersalah. Naruto hanya mengangkat jempolnya. Aku melirik tajam Sasuke yang biasa saja. Uchiha memang kejam.

"Apa?" Dia menatapku dan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kau ini benar-benar... Ah sudahlah nanti aku bisa telat. Ayo cepat" geramku tertahan. Aku berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Hey kenapa aku ditinggal?" Sasuke menyusulku dan kembali disampingku merangkul pinggangku.

"Si Dobe tahu aku tadi hanya bercanda" Dia membuka pintu mobil untukku.

"Ya aku tahu, tapi kau tidak boleh terlalu keras Sasuke-kun"

"Ya ya baiklah" jawabnya. Di perjalanan kami berbincang-bincang seperti biasa.

"kau pulang jam berapa?" Sasuke membukakan pintuku. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau dia repot-repot membukakan pintu untukku. Saat aku protes dia dengan mudahnya berkata 'Cause you're my queen', aku speechless dibuatnya.

"Jam satu" aku berdiri menghadapnya.

"Oke, nanti aku jemput sekalian makan siang" aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dia mencium kedua pipiku kemudian bibirku sedikit melumatnya.

"Belajar yang rajin ya, calon ibu rumah tangga berpendidikan" ucapnya seraya mengusap puncak kepalaku.

"Ibu rumah tangga berpendidikan?" tanyaku bingung.

"Iya setelah kita menikah kau tidak boleh bekerja. Cukup melayaniku, menyambutku pulang, dan mengurus anak-anak". What? Apa dia bilang? Tidak boleh bekerja?

"Untuk apa aku susah-susah kuliah kalau nanti tidak bekerja Sasuke??" tanyaku geram.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi ibu yang berpendidikan bukan workaholic. Urusan nafkah biar aku saja" terangnya dengan santai.

"Hm baiklah terserah kau saja. Kau hati-hati pulangnya. Aku masuk dulu" aku mencium pipinya. Berdebat dengannya hanya membuatku kesal.

Review please


End file.
